battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Teardrop to Talk
Getting Teardrop to Talk is the first episode of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season of BFDI, and the 38th episode overall. It was released on November 3, 2017 after a one year, two months, three day hiatus since the last episode. Full transcript Basic plot Two strange beings come to the world of BFDI and tells the objects to play a game called "Battle for BFDI". The objects race to get baskets that went missing. Synopsis Cold open Pen starts running up to Eraser, but trips over Rocky, and then got up and continued running. Pen then shows Eraser that he found a rectangle, but Eraser corrects Pen that its a parallelogram, and he would know (since he is also a parallelogram), and then Pen shows him a pentagon, and Eraser told Pen in a shocked state that its a pentagon, and then Pen starts to explain that if you took Pen's name, and added "tagon". Eraser tells Pen that he doesn't understand and that pentagons are extremely scary. Pen says that he didn't think they were that scary, then the pentagon falls off Pen's hand, which caused them to scream. Pen then tells Blocky to help them, and Blocky replies "okay" and snatches Saw. Saw then tells Blocky to put him down, but Blocky ignores him and saws the pentagon over, which then becomes a quadrilateral, and a triangle. Pen then states that he would never want to see a pentagon ever again. Foldy is talking to Tennis Ball, who says he is helping Golf Ball look for Leafy. Foldy tells Tennis Ball that leafy is right over there. Tennis Ball tries to tell this to Golf Ball, who is too busy concentrating until she sees Leafy. While walking up to her, Golf Ball knocks into Pin, who drops her blueberry seeds. The seeds land next to Coiny, who wants to know if Snowball can throw them all the way to a pot. Snowball tries, but accidentally breaks Cloudy's window. Firey tries, however he drops them. Firey gives the seeds to Taco, who gets the seeds into the pot. Firey and Coiny cheer, then Pin comes over, asking where her seeds are, as they grow fast when in a pot. Suddenly, the blueberry seeds instantly grow. Coiny and Firey sweat, but Pin leaves to keep looking. Pin asks Ice Cube and Remote if they have seen her seeds. Remote shows her a fork, which Yellow Face takes and dumps in a pile. Donut notices the forks, confused as to why Yellow Face has so many forks. Gelatin then takes the forks from Yellow Face's pile and stacks them (along with the others he already has) into a Sierpinski Triangle with some help from Puffball. Bell swings on her rope, knocking down all the forks, to Yellow Face's amusement. Bubble is counting to ten in front of Ruby, Pencil, and Match when one of the forks knocked down flies over and pops her. She is revived by the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center), Ruby comments that it is cool that Bubble has her own recovery center, before getting popped and revived again. Match and Pencil are tired of Bubble popping and sets out to find who's popping Bubble. They all pass by Book, who is doing something on the ground. Pencil asks if Book want's to help but she says she's good. Pencil threatens to expel her but she points out that she's an alternate, to Pencil's dismay. Book watches Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe and Cake wins. Cake apologizes to Pie for winning, which Pie is fine with. Pencil and the rest of Freesmart's members walk over to Naily, in which Pencil asks them if they popped Bubble. Naily says no, to which Pencil thinks is a lie and deserves punishment. Bomby is scared for Naily when all of a sudden a voice can be heard saying "STOoOoOoOooP" which is revealed to be Loser. Pencil is excited and, along Ruby, Bomby, Grassy, Woody, Basketball, Bubble, and Pie, cheer for Loser. Loser tells Pencil to apoligize to Naily, which she does. Grassy and Basketball discuss how great Loser is. Loser is walking down when Tree asks Loser to say hi to him. He does and Tree says that Loser is his hero. Main episode Stinger While X has gathered all of his baskets, he then decides to put a basket on each of his sides. He then starts spinning repeatedly while screaming. Trivia * The episode includes references of the past seasons as following: ** The text "Rectangle" is used in the same fashion of the text "Fabulous" used at the start of Take the Plunge: Part 1. ** Firey extinguished by his own sweat is a reference of him extinguished by his own saliva at Return of the Hang Glider. ** Ice Cube's lines are reused from several past episodes. ***This is the first episode since Get in the Van where Ice Cube has new lines, although she occasionally has reused lines too. In fact, during when Liy and Clock were having a truce, new and reused lines were merged and her body parts turn into the old assets for a bit. **8-ball denying he has a favorite number is a reference to his debut audition at The Reveal. **Ruby calling Flower "beautiful" is presumably a reference to Take the Plunge: Part 1 when Ice Cube says "um, no" to Flower when she asks if she's beautiful. **The scene where Dora digs a hole is a reference to Get Digging and uses the same line from that episode. **The Flower cliche "If you don't....I'll.....you!" is used when Flower asks Black Hole to open the jar for her. **The reference where Pen was in debt to the people who voted for him to rejoin from Gardening Hero is used. **The name origin of the team A Better Name Than That reflects the name origin of Another Name (where GB accidentally names her team by her own words). **The same animation of Bubble jumping is reused from the episode Get in the Van. **The scene where Puffball is angered by a variation of the line "but nobody here can fly" reflects the same scene with Firey from Get Digging. **All the new characters are based on older videos: *** Foldy, Liy, and Stapy are from the fake BFDI Episode 25 video. *** Loser is based on the scene at 3:03 from Puzzling Mysteries where the "winners" take a chunk from "losers", where the losers are represented as a pile of yellow cubes. *** Four and X are from a 2008 jacknjellify animation, "X Finds Out His Value". * So far, this is the 2nd longest episode in the series, behind BFDIA 5 (if you add all the parts), at just over 28 minutes. * This is possibly the episode with the most contestants in object show history, clocking in at 64. * This is the second episode to mention a contestant's name in the episode title (Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) * This is the only season where nearly all of the objects from BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB appear. * The thumbnail confirms the episode to be the start of a new season. The "4" in "season 4" is also a reference to the host character Four because they have the same shape. * Nonexisty and Evil Leafy don’t appear in this episode. *The second half of the intro's audio is actually the first half, just reversed. This means that if you reverse the video and audio, the audio plays normally for the second half of the intro as the video reverses. *This is the first time Firey Jr. and Grassy speak. (Grassy spoke in TWOW, but that is not canon to BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB.) *This is the third episode in which a character cries, said character is Bubble. *This is the first episode where one of the members of FreeSmart gets demoted (Bubble = Member to bember). * This episode suggests that after the ranking "alternate", the alternate is expelled from the alliance, as Pencil threatened Book to expel her. * Most of the scenes used in this episode is the same scene in all of the short of Paper Towel. * On November 11, 2017, Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that BFB 1 was just a ploy to get people to watch jacknjellify's old animations more. *Bubble is animated in her old BFDI/BFDIA form. (21:57) Goofs/Errors *When Bell knocked down the fork stack, the two forks that Gelatin adds to the stack of forks stay in place. ** Even before Bell knocked down the fork stack, it starts before Bell hits the first fork. *The intro contains some errors: **Robot Flower's limbs are missing. **Four's 2nd and 3rd finger colored out. * When Death P.A.C.T gives the basket to X ,X didnt move his mouth. * When Loser takes the basket off the Losers, it would be facing upside down when it landed on Eggy, likely crushing her. However, this doesn't happen and it quickly switches to covering Eggy. * When Eggy Talks to Loser wanting to join his team, two clips of her saying her line can be heard. *During the shot of the entire contestants, TV's legs are missing. *After Four said the contestants would be competing for a BFDI, Teardrop talks. Deaths * Bubble died two times by two forks that Bell launched off. * Pie exploded while cheering for Loser after he randomly appeared. * Balloony was popped (off-screen) when he was inside Black Hole. * Pin was magically killed by Four. * Pillow murdered herself to Four. * Foldy was accidentally sliced into pieces by the blades of a flying basket, caused by Fries. * Balloony used himself to blow the basket to X. He later died of deflation after he gave a thumbs up to Woody. * Tennis Ball is popped to the tree by Blocky. * Ice Cube was thawed to death inside the largest oven. * Lollipop melted to death inside the largest oven like Ice Cube. * Teardrop evaporates while being inside the largest oven. * Golf Ball is crashed into pieces on the tree by Blocky. * Book exploded while being caught on fire inside the largest oven off-screen. * Gaty and Taco were possibly burned to death inside the lava river. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Battle for BFDI